


Sushi

by matskreider



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, and it's just some fun crack/fluff, in which Billy gets overly excited, it's more fluff, like the cutie he is, once again inspired by some lovely artwork, set ambiguously before season 1/during season 1 before Billy's "death"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally, he’d thought of it as nothing more than another thing to scrape off the hull and keel of the ship when they had time to clean. Sometimes, he supposed, it kept animals alive, offering them shelter or food in the bright blue seas they called home. </p>
<p>But only when he’d spent prolonged time with Joji did he realize exactly what else it could be used for, if done properly. </p>
<p>It got to the point that he’d begun to associate the little aquatic plants with Joji, a reminder of the person he’d fallen in love with. Even when he had to clean them off the anchor or the bottom of the ship, he still smiled a little bit when he saw them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> A third work for these two babes - when will they stop being so cute? I don't know, but I'm loving the little bursts of writing they give me. 
> 
> Inspired by [this work](http://bicobooty.tumblr.com/post/142259427466/billy-u-dont-just-barge-in-when-ur-boyfriend-is)on tumblr, go give it a like or reblog, if you would! 8)
> 
> And leave a review here if you'd be so kind!

In their travels around the West Indies, they’d intercepted many a prize. Teas from China, spices from India, sugar cane from the British Colonies up north; it was all common place. Not to mention the reserves stored on the prizes they took, with additional breads, goats, chickens, cheeses, etc. Sometimes catching a prize felt like going to the market, honestly.

Well, with additional bloodshed and effort, but the thought still remained.

And though they had the opportunities to have many foreign foods cross their paths, there were some that were just harder to get ahold of.

Sweets, for starters. They never lasted long on ships, either through men eating them or the rats getting to them first. When they were in town, it was quite a treat to have sweets, be it chocolate or hard candies, and enjoy something not dried, salted, or bitter for a change.

Breads also were a difficulty, albeit a little bit easier to handle than sweets. If the humidity below decks didn’t mold them quicker, then the inevitable soaking of it from the ocean spray made for a soggy counterpart to a strip of dried pork for dinner.

Bu there was one more thing, something not even Billy had paid much attention to, that they **_rarely_** came across. Well, in the ready to eat sense, at least.

Seaweed.

Originally, he’d thought of it as nothing more than another thing to scrape off the hull and keel of the ship when they had time to clean. Sometimes, he supposed, it kept animals alive, offering them shelter or food in the bright blue seas they called home.

But only when he’d spent prolonged time with Joji did he realize exactly what _else_ it could be used for, if done properly.

It got to the point that he’d begun to associate the little aquatic plants with Joji, a reminder of the person he’d fallen in love with. Even when he had to clean them off the anchor or the bottom of the ship, he still smiled a little bit when he saw them.

Occasionally he’d ask Joji to show him more of one of his favorite foods – sushi. The swordsman made it quite clear that this was not _real_ sushi; it was the wrong type of fish, and the seaweed wasn’t quite what he was used to.

But _damn_ if it didn’t taste good to Billy. The sauces were improvised, and sometimes Billy made his own kind of sushi – rice rolled around pork sausage and peppers, with either seaweed or lettuce wrapped around it. Joji always made a face at Billy’s reactions, but appreciated that Billy was trying, in his own way.

As nice as this was, however, it was still a rarity. Either resources or laziness prevented them from putting as much effort into their meals, should they have had the inclination.

But today was different.

Today, they **_had_** it.

Seaweed.

As soon as Billy saw it in the market, he’d bought as much of it as he estimated would be needed between him and Joji, for at least the next two days. Afterwards he’d carefully wrapped the sheets of it in the waxy parchment given to him for that purpose, and dashed off to the tavern, where he knew Joji would be in their room.

(A part of him still reveled at the fact that Gates had persuaded Flint to bully Eleanor into getting them a room, at least for their current stay.)

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, he doesn’t hesitate to use his hands, instead just kicking in the door (but not so much that it came off the hinges.) “Joji! Joji, holy **_FUCK!_** ”

Part of the exclamation was based off of his elation at seeing Joji again, but another, more prevalent part, was the part of him thinking about the surprise in his satchel.

Which was derailed by the _most_ prominent part of him, which was recoiling in fear against the door frame as Joji whirled around, katana at the ready. The whetstone he’d previously been using to sharpen his blade was in his left hand, and as he recognizes just who has barged in.

His entire expression goes from ready to kill to confused and suspicious in a moment’s notice.

Billy blushes at his blunder, and stands upwards away from the door frame, though his own frame bows a little bit with the embarrassment. His hands come up by his chest, holding each other as he sheepishly smiles down at his partner, hoping he wasn’t _too_ genuinely upset.

“Heh…sorry. Got a little excited there…” he mumbles, watching as Joji huffs and walks to close the door, before turning around and facing the blond with the most judgmental look he could muster.

“Alright, don’t look so pissed at me, m’kay? ‘Cuz guess what I bought,” he says, kicking his boots off and sitting on the bed, taking his satchel off.

Though the judgmental look hasn’t left Joji’s face, he joins his lover on the bed, waiting for the “big reveal.”

Billy pulls out the parcel, looking up at Joji with a broad smile. “See? For sushi!” He’s enthusiastic in the most adorable of ways, and Joji can’t help but return the smile. He puts his hand on Billy’s wrist, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently in a show of thanks.

The boatswain blushes furiously, and lets Joji take away the sheets of seaweed in his hand. They’re placed on the bedside table, before the swordsman pushes Billy to the bed, and lays besides him, placing his head on Billy’s chest. He doesn’t make a sound, but traces a small circle over Billy’s heart. _I missed you._

Billy smiles and gently strokes his fingers through Joji’s hair, returning the sentiment. _I missed you too._ He doesn’t do anything more, simply enjoying Joji’s presence. Although a few minutes later, he can’t help it. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

He gets a huff in response, and a little pinch to his arm. _You’re forgiven, but don’t do it again._

“Awh, fine.” But the kiss over where he’d been pinched soothed over any genuine hurt he may have had.


End file.
